Why A Red Rose?
by EvernightressIris
Summary: Bella Swan, a sort of punk chic skater girl has dreams of a certain copper-haired boy/vampire, where Edward Cullen, the new guy in Hazlet, Atlanta, Emmett's number one bro ham, has a troubled past but immediately takes an interest in sk8r girl Bella Swan.
1. The Dream

**So this is my second story I'm working on. I'm guessing a lot of people read Twilight fanfics, including me so I'm hoping I'll at least get 5 reviews by this. That is my goal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight SM does.**

I ran. The feeling of fear and death consumed my every limb. I turned back murderously to see a pair of blood red eyes gazing back at me. I had tried to scream but it wouldn't come out. I felt my heartbeat quicken. I stumbled, tripping on what seemed like a root and fell to the ground. I looked up and the sky was nothing but a pure blanket of black with not even a slightest of a star in it. I dropped my gaze in order to be instantly lost in the blood red eyed creatures stare.

Why is it always staring at me? Its eyes stared in pure wonder and were now transfixed on my now bleeding arm. Rust mixed with vinegar. My nostrils burned with the smell of my own blood.

As it drew closer I could smell the sweetness in the air along with the tanginess of bleach. This smell was not like anything I've ever smelled before. Before I blacked out I could see it pull back exposing what looked like fangs and leaned in, closing in the distance between us.

I then let out a scream.

My eyes flashed open. I looked around taking in every inch of my room. Hugh… I sighed. I pushed up on my arms to reposition up on my pillows. A light blinked across my room, as I looked over I saw that the clock said it was 5:30 a.m. in the morning no less. I'm a night person not a morning person. So don't wake me up at 5:30 in the morning.

I've been having this dream for over nearly four week, which is when I moved back into my dad's house in Atlanta. Maybe it has something to do with this area. I have to go back to sleep, or else Charlie is going to complain about me being too cranky. You'd think after 4 weeks and 3 summers he would get used to it.

"Ehhhooh" I yawned. I looked over at the alarm clock again before snuggling back into bed. I pulled up my green sheet and left it over me, leaving my feet out in the process. But I don't mind, I need to stay nice and cold for the morning anyway. My mom and my dad both think I'm cold-blooded because I can not stand the heat. Even in the winter I keep my fan on. It annoys them greatly. But they still love me.

My eyelids were soon drooping and hard to keep open. So I just let them close. As quickly as I woke up I soon dozed into a soundless sleep. Having my dream flood back into my mind


	2. Breaking a Door, but Saved by a Romeo

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been on here in like ever, I've been busy and stuff. Well here's the new chapter for "Why a red rose?" sorry if its sucky I'm not good unless it's something like a report, Bella well she isn't like the Bella we all know and love, it's more a opposite of herself yet she still holds the same interests and stuff, her look just is different, Okay instead of blabbering on and on I'll get down to the chapter already…**

Waking up to arms shaking my shoulders violently I opened my eyes.

"There you are Princess, I thought I was gonna have to pour water on you?" Emmett bellowed. I'm still half asleep, so if I wasn't I probably would have made a very snarky and nasty remark. Yawning I pushed his arms away from my shoulders, rolled over and started to let my eyes droop into a heavy sleep. Only to be reawakened to Emmett yelling in my ear, "Belllllaaaaa!" Snapping my eyes wide open, I rolled back over and smacked him upside the head, and jabbed him in his chest. Earning a yelp and an "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for screaming in my ear, you're just lucky I didn't knee you." As I spoke that last word, Emmett cupped his nuts, and ran screaming down the hall. Laughing at his ridiculous antics, I got up from my bed, and started walking towards my shower. Cool pieces of wood touching my feet as they padded across the floor. Twisting the doorknob, I walked into the bathroom checking if my clothes were still there, nope they're not. Apparently only my bra and underwear are though. Curious, very curious. Walking-no more like trudging back into my room, I went into my closet and grabbed my green short trousers, my abbey dawn jacket tee shirt, my knee high chucks, and my silver heart necklace. My grandmother gave it to me when I was around nine or something like that, all I remember was that was younger than ten I think.

Shutting my closet door, I stumbled on a shoe, and lost my balance only I didn't fall, I more or less just stumbled along my room to the shower in the bathroom. I effectively kicked my toe against my piano next to my bed, hobbling I held my foot with one hand while I casually tried to balance myself with one leg standing. Jumping on one foot caused a bit of my foot to stop hurting, reaching for my wall I bumped into my acoustic guitar with my elbow. "Dammit" I whispered. Sending it crashing to the floor, only to be saved by a pillow, though it to make it to the floor with a *bump* instead of crash. Only this crash was silenced with a muffled bump by a pillow.

_ Good save pillow good save…_

Letting out the breath I didn't know I was even holding, I shaked my head, and padded my feet against the cool hard pieces of wood, then padded them onto the tiles of the bathroom, and onto the green rug mat in front of the doorway to the shower. Turning around once more I locked the door, and proceeded what with I was doing. After I laid down a towel, I walked into the shower, and turned it on _Hot_ for full blast. I liked being warm, which was a lot different cuz I'm always hot, like over-heating and stuff like that. The blast of heated water was spraying, and running down my body, when images of my dream came flooding back to me. Why- what happened? Was that a vampire? I wonder why I dreamt of one copper-haired beauty killing me, okay so he was gonna drain, turn, bite me whatever.

Snatching my coconut vanilla shampoo I scrubbed my hair. Scratching along my scalp I could smell coconut everywhere. Don't blame me, yeah I love coconut and vanilla, as much as the next girl but I love, and I mean **Love** coconut better. It smells so intoxicating, don't you think? Rinsing my hair from my coconut vanilla shampoo, I got out of the shower. Making sure I used the sliding door as a way to help keep m balance properly defined. Stepping fully out of the warm water spray I twisted the hot water knob off, and wrapped a purple towel tight around my body.

Grabbing another, yet smaller towel, I started to dry my hair out, hoping it wouldn't curl as much as usual. You see I have short hair that comes about down to my chin, it's sort of jagged and edgy, kind of like it's been cut off, and it's naturally thick and curly so it doesn't help I have to straighten it every morning, it was naturally red, but it darkened so now it's a dark auburn, completing with the fact I have neon purple highlights. My eyes, well they depend on the time of day, in the afternoon they'll turn full on dazed gray, in the morning I baby blue, and at night… well they turn sort of blue green. It's really not that… well it seems I forgot of what to say.

Stripping of my towel, I pulled my panties on and bra on. Transforming around my eyes rested on my jacket tee shirt, pulling it on I figured out I would need a tank top under this. Sighing, I put it back down on the counter and pulled my trousers on. Taking my knee cap chucks and lacing them up, I thought for a minute on what to do. Maybe I could run into my room and hope no one's there? Emmett's usually there though. Along with his friends if he invited one over with him. I shuddered; risking it all, I unlocked the door and twisted its knob.

Opening up the door about an inch I peeked and saw no one was in there. Pushing the door fully open, I sprinted to my dresser, opened up a drawer and took out my black tank top. Slipping it through my arms, I heard footsteps coming towards my room. Just as I was pulling it down, I heard the door open. Glancing behind me I saw a bronze-haired boy with deep green eyes, translucent skin and striking features gazing at me, and muttering a "sorry." It was sweet, reaching my hand out, I told him its fine.

"Are you sure? You were changing when I was opening the door?" He asked. His lips were so captivating it was entrancing watching them move.

"Its fine, like I said before, I just have to put something on over this." I told him… again. He was always muttering apologies around me. Swaying my hips a little bit more then how I usually walk, I walked into the bathroom. Bending over to pick up my top, I heard him groan. Boys are so typical. Giggling I picked my top off of the floor and slipped it onto my arms and zipped it up. Running back to my room, I told him to make himself comfortable.

"Emmett will probably bring beers when he comes back up you know?" He said. The truth was I did know. This wasn't the first time I've ever had him try to bring beers up here, though apparently later on we would always get in trouble. Yeah I love Emmett, but he's more like my brother. This guy apparently could make a good boyfriend if I know if he treats a woman right.

"Oh I'm sorry for being rude, but I'm Edward Anthony Cullen but people call me just Edward, I just moved to Hazlet." Extending his hand, I grabbed it and shook it, earning an electrifying pulse surge between our hands. I gasped.

"Hi I'm Isabella Marie Swan but people call me Bella; I've lived here my whole life so I'm technically not new." I said smirking whilst heavily breathing, he grinned this sexy grin that just made me want to do things to him, very naughty things if I do say myself. Our eyes locked, it seemed as if he was only searching for a love or regret, or a feeling inside of my eyes that would tell him a story.

A pounding on my door broke our eyes apart and drifted on my door. Getting off of my piano stool I tried to go open my door, but once I was in front of it. I noticed it was going to crash down, because of my slowness I accepted that I was most likely to be confined under the door on the floor. Shutting my eyes tightly, I felt cool hands wrap around my waist, and pull me away from being crushed by the door; we landed with a thud on my floor as he held himself over me, covering my body from the door. Prying my hands away from my face I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me, with a look a shock, happiness, awe, and … love? Did my face show similar signs to his? Smiling I wiped his head with my hand as of from the paint chips etched in from the fall, running my hands along his cheeks he leaned into them, leaning into my touch. Again I felt that warm electrifying pulse enter my body. Resting his forehead against mine he asked if I was alright.

"I'm fine, just a bit shocked and startled," I paused, "are YOU okay Edward?" I asked him, he chuckled.

"I'm alright Bella." Aligning our eyes again, I heard my breathing hitch as Edward leaned in closer. I watched as his eyes moved from my eyes to my lips in a matter of seconds. But then again as usual we were interrupted.

"Yo sorry Lil' B I didn't mean for it to crash down, I guess it just couldn't handle my strength." He said while pulling his sleeve up and flexing his biceps.

"Yeah ugh huh, did you forget the deal we made, after the third time you broke my doo down?" I asked seriously, prodding with a hand on my hip I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Um, well," he breathed, scratching his neck, "well you said, um, that I would have to throw away all of the porn I have, and make sure I shred them?" I motioned him with my hands for him to continue. "And for one week, I had to videotape myself making out, kissing Lauren or Tanya Denali, and have her meet my parents." He dropped his head in shame, as he knew what was gonna happen now. I heard Edward cover his mouth to muffle his chuckles. Turning my heel around, I poked Edward in the chest several times.

"You make sure you don't end up like how Emmett's punishment is, with those laughs and muffled chuckles Eddie." I said to him. Somehow I knew he would get pissed at me if I called him that, and yet somehow I was right. Edward was furious; he was pulling the ends of his hair out, by the time Emmett left the house with his head hung in shame. I soon found myself backed up against the wall, with Edward's strong arms beside both sides of my head. Strong arms? Wow okay. He leaned in about an inch from my lips, pressing his forehead against mine, I saw his eyes darken. I don't know why, but I'm sure I'll be figuring it out.

"That wasn't funny Isabella." He said growled, "No one calls me that."

"Well I just did." I said as I raised my eyebrows. "Does that make me a 'No one'?" I asked him.

"No that just makes you a difficult problem to solve." Coming closer in tact with our lips meeting, he lightly brushed them against my own and pulled back. Brushing his hand along my cheek, he walked out of my room and left the house. I stomped my foot, and murmured to myself "idiots!"

**Okay guys this was chapter 2 in this, and I'll try to get the third chapter for "Mirror to Mirror" but as I said I'm also trying to handle typing and writing and drawing for a English report I have to do. So I'll try to get more chapters up**

**Thanks for checking this out**

**XXAliXX: D**


End file.
